Sandstorm's Birthday: Spoof
NOTE: I just found this on notepad on my phone, and please note that this is from 2015. That is when I did not read most of the warriors series. One day Sandstorm was walking walking around. She felt something under her paws. It was just dirt. "Phew, that is good." Said Sandstorm. She saw Firestar. "Hi." Said Sandstorm. "Hi, how are you doing?" Said Firestar. "Fine." Said Sandstorm. "Well, good." Said Firestar. It was just then when Sandstorm saw a cat. She went over to talk with that cat. "Hi how are you doing?" Said Moonflower. "Just fine." Said Sandstorm. It was her birthday. She was excited. "Are you excited about your birthday?" Asked Moonflower. "Yes, of course." Said Sandstorm. Why would Sandstorm not be excited about her birthday? "Is it time for your birthday yet?" Said Leafpool. "Not yet, hold on." Said Sandstorm. Sandstorm was getting waffles for her birthday when she heard two cats talking. The cats were saying things about her birthday. She came a little closer. One cat said: "Can I come to Sandstorm's birthday?" The other said: "No, you cannot. You will cry when you don't get presents." The other cat said: "No." Sandstorm say Leafpool. "I just got a sign from StarClan that your birthday will be awesome, I will come." Said Leafpool. "Well, thanks for coming." Said Sandstorm. She grabbed the waffles. She went out on a hunting patrol. "This will be fun." Said Sandstorm. Soon it was time. As she was decorating the party room, she was so excited she fainted. Everybody was there when they found her lying on the floor. "Oops, I'm sorry." Said Sandstorm. Sandstorm was ready for her birthday. They all partied until midnight. It was really fun, Firestar came. Leafpool was there. Even Hazeltail. All the cats were sleeping at her party. When they woke up, Sandstorm said: "Where are we?" Leafpool looked confused. "I think we are in your party room." She said. All the cats were a little confused when they woke up. "Can we still party?" Said Leafpool. "Of course." Said Sandstorm. The cats went home in the afternoon. (Now the weird part my brother added) Sandstorm was so ready to nap she almost fell down on the sidewalk. She was so tired. When she got home, she took a nice long nap. She got up and saw Firestar. "I'm a little dizzy." She said. "What?" Said Firestar. "Did you eat crow-food?" He asked. "No, of course not!" Said Sandstorm. Soon she just fell down beside Firestar. "I need to take you to Leafpool right away!" Said Firestar. Leafpool said: "It doesn't look to bad." Leafpool looked at Firestar. "She just passed out because she stayed up to long, it happens to me too." Added Leafpool. Sandstorm almost fainted again. She was still very dizzy. She said: "I'm still a little dizzy." Firestar said: "You still look dazed." She did. "She's going to have to stay here." Said Leafpool. In a couple of minutes, she looked like she was going to faint again. "You look like you are going to faint again." Said Leafpool. Sandstorm said: "I am." She looked at Leafpool. "Oh no." Said Leafpool. She did. She woke up and said: "What happened?" (Why did I ever let my brother write in that story?) Category:Hollytuft